


Hidden, Sought

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike looks for Buffy at the Summers house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden, Sought

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS S3 during Anne, in the retconned buffyverse with Dawn in it  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Found"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Dawn crouched in the closet. The doorknob rattled.

"Found you." Spike’s hair gleamed in the moonlight. "Where’s Buffy?"

"She’ll be home any minute."

A lazy smile showed his teeth. "You’re lying." He sniffed. "Big sis has been gone awhile."

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Dru’s brassed I didn’t kill the Slayer. Figured I’d stop her whinging." He narrowed his eyes, head tilting. "Think I’ll have to hunt farther afield."

"I could kill you first." Dawn raised her crossbow.

Spike’s eyes widened. "I like a bird who stands up for family." He grinned, then was gone before Dawn could fire.


End file.
